


Feed Me

by Lavalia_Lanvaldear



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blindfolds, Empty, Feeding, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Tied To A Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavalia_Lanvaldear/pseuds/Lavalia_Lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has forgotten to eat again and Virus must feed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Angelia Reader here. If you know me from FF.net hello, if you do not welcome. I got it in my head to do a oneshot of Virus feeding Aoba while he's blindfolded and tied to a chair. I hope you like it! This is my first oneshot (I usually do longer fics) so tell me what you think!
> 
> ~AR

The chair creaked as he shifted his weight. The cool air lightly touched his bare skin, making him shiver. His wrists ached after being bound to the slats in the chair’s back for too long. 

Ereeeh.

He shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position, but it only pressed his arms more firmly against the wood. He held back the sound of complaint that threatened to fall from his lips. He would only keep him here longer if he complained. A hiss-followed by the mouth-watering aroma of cooking meat filled the air. He could hear him humming softly as he worked only a few feet away, the blindfold over his eyes heightening his senses. 

The smell of meat grew stronger, and this time a soft gasp fell from his lips as his stomached growled. This was his punishment he supposed for skipping lunch again. His stomach twisted with something that wasn’t hunger when his master chuckled softly. 

“Hungry Aoba?” he teased somewhere to his left.

“Yes Virus,” he answered automatically. It was instinct now. They had taught him well.

Another chuckle, another hiss as his master cooked, “Perhaps you will eat next time.”

There was the clatter of china and cutlery, followed by the soft swish of Virus’s feet on the tiled floor. 

Thunk

The sound of footsteps stopped just beside him. A hand brushed against his hair as it gripped the back of the chair and pulled. He gasped, bracing for an impact that never came; instead he felt the cloth of his masters pants brush either side of his legs. His breath caught in his throat as Virus settled into his lap. Cloth brushed his bare chest, his thighs, his crotch. The familiar musk of Virus over-rid the scent of food. He would know that smell anywhere. He had spent far too long with his masters not to know the way they smelled. It clung to the bed he shared with them, and to every piece of clothing he was allowed to wear. He leaned forward slightly, inhaling the scent that he had come to know as Virus. 

The man straddling his lap chuckled again, “You’ve progressed quite well Aoba,” he praised and shifted back. There was a clatter of silverware on china and Virus straightened. “Open.”

Aoba’s lips parted without hesitation. There was no way he could disobey that soft, commanding tone. It had been months-nearly a year he thought-since either of them had had a reason to punish him and he had no intention of changing that. Something warm brushed past his lips as a small cube of stake slid between his teeth. He almost moaned as the stake-made salty by the marinade and tangy by the sauce-hit his tongue. As always when Virus cooked, the stake was perfection. It was made exactly the way he liked-just this side of well done. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste. 

Virus removed the fork, and waited patiently for Aoba to chew and swallow before offering him another bite. Aoba hesitated. He hated to be fed; Trip had seen to that long ago and Virus knew that. After a moment he opened his mouth again, accepting another bite. The cycle continued like this for several minutes, Virus gently offering him bits of meat, his legs on either side of his hips and one hand lightly pressed to the back of his neck. The clink of silverware faded into the background.

This was always how it went. He always ended up bound to this chair, blindfolded and being force fed by Virus. He had forgotten to eat again, choosing instead to lay in one of the many rooms of the manor, and listen absently to the sea while Virus and Trip did whatever it was they do. It upset them, he knew, when he forgot to eat, but he couldn’t bring himself to move after they had left. It was more comfortable to just rest… doing nothing, thinking nothing. More comfortable than remembering life before this big house and soft beds and his masters’ touch. It was better to just lay there and forget that he had a family and friends that may or may not have been destroyed by Toue. 

After several more bites, Virus drew back, bringing him out of his thoughts. There was the familiar sound of the cutlery being set aside and Virus lightly gripped his chin, tilting his head back to press the rim of a glass to his lips. The strong, bitter taste of wine filled his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly, accepting the liquid without thinking.

“Very good Aoba,” Virus chuckled, removing the glass. “You must have been hungry.”

This was all so familiar, this routine they had set up. They always took such good care of him, making sure he ate and slept and bathed. He didn’t know what he would do without them. They had saved him after all. He would have been taken by Toue had they not taken him first. Sure things were rough at first, but he had just needed to learn the rules. He needed to learn to obey, and not be quite so resistant to his masters.

“You need to remember to eat next time Aoba,” Virus purred in his ear, his fingers brushing his hair as he released the blindfold. 

Even the blindfold and the feeding was part of their love. Master Virus knew how much he hate it, but he did it anyway so that Aoba would learn that he needed to eat on his own.

“Yes Virus,” Aoba replied, looking up at the man straddling him with a look of pure love and devotion, “I will remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Everyone! I hope you liked it. If you don't like this version, there's another, sweeter one coming so be on the lookout for that. I want to hear your comments so please tell me your opinion. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> ~Angelia Reader


End file.
